


Hot for teacher

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Science Experiments, Sex Toys, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Jun and Aiba meet in the evening to have some fun and do some experiments. There is orgasm denial inside this story and Aiba tells Jun a lot of what he has to do but I don’t think that it’s any more than cute soft core kink.





	Hot for teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> Written for the Arashi_Exchange 2017. I hope you like it. It was an exchange with many first for me. I never wrote Junba before and I never wrote a story with such a huge sex scene in it. I hope you like it and that I could manage to write something that you will enjoy.

Jun was woken up by his doorbell and groaned when he realised that it was only shortly after eight o'clock. He had looked forward to sleeping in on one of his rare days off. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Couldn't be helped now. He put on his glasses to avoid running into any piece of furniture when the doorbell rang for the second time. 

"Coming!" he yelled and shortly after opened the door. The delivery man was standing outside holding a package and looking at him bugged out for waiting so long. 

"Delivery for Matsumoto-san. Please sign here," he said and showed him a clipboard. Jun thanked for the package, and after signing the receipt, he closed the door and shuffled into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee to wake up a little. 

He hadn't ordered anything as far as he could remember, so he was quite curious as to what he'd gotten. There was no sender on it, so as soon as his coffee was ready, he sat down at the table with the package and carefully pried it open.

The first thing he saw was a white dress shirt. He frowned and stroke the fine material. Who would get him a dress shirt? He looked through the rest of the things inside and realised that there was also a red tie a dark blue jacket and dark blue trousers. On the bottom, he finally found a card and took it into his hands. 

He recognised Aiba's handwriting in an instant, and a small shiver ran down his back as he finally understood what this probably was.

>Dear Jun-kun, I know you have two consecutive days free. So I decided it was time to meet each other for some fun. I need to teach you how a high school teacher should be. Be at mine at seven pm sharp and wear your uniform. I'm looking forward to teaching you. Aiba Masaki<

Another shiver ran down his back at those words, and he had to close his eyes and breathe deeply for a moment to calm down. He hadn't known that Aiba had a day off as well. But Aiba probably had kept silent about it because that way his surprise would be even bigger. 

Jun's eyes wandered to his clock. It was only nine, so he still had a lot of time to prepare himself and his flat. He wouldn't be able to clean and doing laundry tomorrow so today would be a little bit more stressful than originally planned.

\--

It was getting late, and Jun had already taken a shower to be presentable. He had cleaned up everything and was all ready to go. But it was only five pm. So there was no way that he could just leave now or he would be early. Aiba wouldn't be happy with that. 

He rubbed his queasy stomach and tried to do a breathing exercise to calm down. It didn't work. The doorbell rang the second time today, and this time Jun was expecting the delivery guy with something to eat. Aiba always made sure that he had dinner before coming over. 

"Thank you," he said, and the boy nodded before turning around and leaving him alone. Jun took it with him to the kitchen and opened it. At least it was his favourite place. He took his phone and tried to decide what to do. In the end, his finger hovered on top of Nino's name for a moment before he called the slightly older one. 

Nino was good at calming him down on such evenings.

"Hello, J," Nino answered the phone on the second ring. A sure sign that he had been already waiting for it. Sometimes Jun didn't know how he should feel about the others knowing what they were up to but most of the times he was just glad that they didn't judge but supported them.

"Hey, Nino, what are you doing?"

"Playing Pacman. I just finished my dinner."

"Pacman, huh?"

"Yup, I was waiting for your call. So no interesting games for me that could make me miss your call or Aiba-chan is getting my ass handed to me," Nino explained and Jun snorted. 

"Only if Sho-kun allows."

"Oh, but you know he would. Wouldn't be the first time either. Aiba-chan just told me to expect your call. So what are you up to this evening?"

"He sent me a school uniform. I don't know much."

"Oh, kinky," Nino giggled and Jun rolled his eyes. There was a reason why Nino and Aiba just clicked, but he tended to forget it under different circumstances. 

"You have to tell me all about it tomorrow. Or whenever you can do so," Nino demanded and Jun groaned. 

"Absolutely not! Ask Sho-kun to teach you a lesson. He would happily comply," Jun murmured and Nino whined at the other end. 

"But he is so damn busy. I'm happy when I see him outside of work and then he is mostly sleeping or studying some scripts and such things. I might have to knock him out one of these days if the bags under his eyes get any bigger."

Jun smiled at the worried tone in Nino's voice. "Right. But he will soon have more free time, I believe."

"You are probably right. What are you eating? Ramen? I can hear you slurping," Nino changed the topic suddenly and Jun blinked as he realised that he had forgotten to eat during the last minutes. 

"Udon soup. It's quite good, actually. I'm also almost finished."

Nino snickered at those words. "I am not here to report to him, silly. But you should hurry. It's nearly six."

"Yeah, you are right, okay, ending the call right now."

"Have fun!" Nino said and Jun grinned when he ended the call. Yup, Nino was always good to talk to if he was worried. He ate the last bites of his meal and then changed into the school uniform. It felt strange wearing it and going out. At least the material was very nice.

\--

Jun arrived at Aiba's home just a couple of minutes before seven and closed his eyes for a few deep breaths. He didn't know what would happen exactly when he rang the bell and got inside. He rubbed his eyes before taking his overnight bag and leaving the car to get on with it. 

The door opened before he could ring the bell and his breath hitched for a moment when he realised that Aiba was wearing a smart suit that made him look really hot. 

"At least you are not late for your detention, Jun-kun," Aiba said and waved him in. Jun bowed his head in embarrassment at those words.

"I'm sorry, sensei."

"So you continue to say. But you also are late every morning," Aiba continued and Jun ducked his head. He knew he hadn't done such a thing but Aiba looked kind of disappointed in him and he sounded honestly sad. He always felt bad when Aiba was like that. 

"It won't happen again, sensei, I promise. And I will do everything to make up for it." And to make you happy, Jun continued in his head but not out loud. Aiba looked back at him at those words and ruffled Jun's hair like he was a little kid.

"Of course you will. That's why you are here after all."

Jun nodded mutely and followed Aiba into the kitchen. He tried not to giggle when he saw the things on the table. It seemed like they would do some of the science experiments that Aiba was so fond of.

"Yes, sensei. And I will do my best to please you," Jun said when he was sure that he wouldn't sound amused any more and was gifted with a warm smile that made his insides go funny.

"I'm sure you will. You are a good boy after all Jun-kun. As you seem to struggle with your science class, I decided we will do some experiments."

"Okay, sensei," Jun mumbled and let himself be led in front of the counter. On top of it were four different cards with instructions on it. Aiba stood behind him so close that he could feel his warmth soak into his back and his hot breath against his neck. A shudder went through him and Jun had to close his eyes for a moment. 

"Choose a card first. Then we'll what kind of experiment we will do for now. Perhaps we'll have time for another one after," Aiba explained.

Aiba rubbed his arms and shoulders for a moment before he stepped back and Jun immediately missed his closeness. He looked over the cards for a moment before choosing one at random. They all looked the same from the back.

"Make a Lava in a Cup," Jun read out loud and Aiba whistled.

"Looks like you chose a good one," he praised and the hand was back on his back to stroke it up and down. Jun felt strangely pleased with the bright tone Aiba used. "Read the instructions and gather the materials. I put everything we need on a tray over there," Aiba instructed and pointed at a filled tray at the other end of the kitchen. Jun frowned at some of the stuff there but did as he was told. He read everything first and then got all the things they needed and put them on the counter where Aiba was still waiting. He hesitated in front of the food colouring because he didn't know which one he should use. 

"You may choose the colour you like the most for this," Aiba prompted after a while and Jun quickly chose the purple one.

When he began acting out the written instructions, Aiba opted to stand right behind him again. Jun tried to concentrate on the experiment and not on the heat of Aiba's body and the smell from him. After he had poured the water into a high glass, he felt a pinch on his hip and winced. 

"You forget the safety measures in a science lab, Jun-kun," Aiba chided before Jun could ask what he did wrong and Jun blushed. He had seen the protective goggles and coat.

"I'm sorry, sensei," he mumbled and let his head hang down. Aiba ruffled his hair once more and pushed him to the stuff. 

"I will keep it in mind for later. Now, though, you should get out of the jacket and take off your tie so that it isn't in the way. Let me help you."

Aiba turned Jun around with those words. His hands travelled up Jun's arms to his shoulders. Then he shoved the jacket off his shoulders and his fingers teased Jun's neck before he helped Jun to get rid of the tie. Jun's breath hitched and a smirk appeared on Aiba's lips. 

"Jun-kun seems a little bit sensitive," he observed and Jun looked away in embarrassment. "Oh don't shy away. Jun-kun is very cute like that. Way cuter than normal - he is so arrogant all the time." The blush intensified and Aiba stepped back to help Jun out of his jacket entirely and gave him the protective gear. 

Jun put the things on and then stepped back to the place where the experiment awaited them. He could feel Aiba on his back only a second later and tried to concentrate on the text in front of him instead of Aiba's delicious heat that soaked into his back even more now that he only wore the thin dress shirt and coat. Aiba's arm was around his waist and his hand was splayed across his stomach. 

"Be careful not to spill," Aiba mumbled against his ear and Jun hummed in agreement. It was only water so nothing would happen even if he spilled the liquid. He put a few drops of the food colouring in it and felt fingers wandering under his shirt caressing his sensitive skin. 

"Sensei," he mumbled when Aiba tugged the shirt loose from his trousers. 

"Continue. You tend to distract your fellow students. So let's see how well you can work when that happens to you." 

Jun bit his lip and nodded in understanding. He went back to the card to see what was next and added the oil after he mixed the water with the colour. It was a quite simple experiment, but now Aiba's fingers had found his nipples, and Jun's fingers shook as he added the oil. 

A hiss escaped his lips when Aiba pinched his nipple the moment he spilled a bit of the oil. Jun quickly put the bottle down and Aiba clicked his tongue. 

"I'm sorry, sensei," he mumbled with a downwards gaze. He felt Aiba taking a step back, missing his warmth almost immediately. 

"I will remember this as well. Now - the last step." 

Jun took the salt shaker to put the salt in the glass. He couldn't hide a gasp when he saw the oil sinking down with the salt and making beautiful shapes that really looked like a lava lamp. Once the oil had calmed down, he added more salt, watching the beautiful colours. It was a neat outcome, he thought. 

"Can you explain what is happening?" Aiba asked, fiddling the waistband of his trousers. His fingers wandered under Jun's shorts to stroke the hip bone there. Jun felt himself stirring but managed to recite what he knew about density. He was really glad that he actually listened to Aiba whenever he did his strange experiments in their earlier years.

"Very good," Aiba praised and massaged his crotch through his trousers. Jun fell back against Aiba and moaned loudly when he got hard under the ministrations. Aiba's other arm was tight around his waist so that he couldn't move to get more friction. Then, Aiba stopped after a few minutes, when Jun was fully hard and had begun to leak through his clothes. 

Jun whined but Aiba slapped his hip softly. "No whining. We have other things to try. Take those away and clean up while I choose the second experiment for today," he ordered and Jun took a deep breath before agreeing softly and taking the glass and ingredients to clean up the table. His trousers felt uncomfortably tight but he knew that Aiba was watching him and wouldn't be happy if he touched or adjusted himself.

\--

Jun had calmed down by the time he had finished cleaning the things and went back to the table. Aiba already had put the card on the counter with the things they would use besides it. 

Jun took the card to read what they would do next. "A foamy fountain?" he asked a bit surprised and Aiba smiled. 

"Sounds like a fun experiment, doesn't it, Jun-kun?" he asked and Jun groaned. Aiba's gaze on him was doing things to Jun that he thought wouldn't be possible anymore. Not after all these years.

"Yes, of course, sensei," he mumbled and frowned as he concentrated on the text in front of him. It seemed to be easy as well, Jun noticed relieved. 

Aiba went around the counter to stand behind Jun again. His fingers wandered over his waist and opened his trousers, this time completely. Jun bit his lower lip when he felt them sliding down his legs without any resistance. "So slim," Aiba whispered and a shiver ran down his back. He clutched the plastic bottle tightly. 

"Be careful with your grip," Aiba chided and Jun flinched when the plastic crinkled before he put it carefully back. "That's three times I had to reprimand you already, Jun-kun."

"I'm sorry, sensei," he whispered and hung his head. 

Jun could feel Aiba nod and squeeze his hips to calm him down. He felt nervous when he thought about the kind of punishment he would receive later, but tried to forget about it for the moment to finish this experiment in front of him. Jun almost reached for the hydrogen peroxide liquid before he remembered that the instructions said to let an adult handle that part and right now that would mean he shouldn't pour it in. He could feel Aiba's praising smile against the side of his head when he added only the soap and the food colouring. Aiba was back to playing with his nipples when he looked up. 

"Sensei, can you help me with this?" he asked breathlessly and with a sharp twist on his right nipple Aiba nodded and took the bottle. 

"Of course, it's a bit too dangerous for you," he answered and kept Jun caged between him and the counter when he poured the liquid into the plastic bottle. He closed the lid carefully and put it back before cleaning his hands on a towel and going back to teasing Jun's upper body. 

Jun felt himself growing harder when he mixed the yeast with the warm water and tried desperately not to spill anything. Aiba let his now very sensitive nipples go and Jun wanted to sigh with relief when the hand closed around his hard-on instead. A sharp cry left his lips when Aiba bit into his ear. 

"Be careful when you pour it in, ne Jun-kun? We don't want anything dangerous to happen."

"Yes, sensei." His voice was just barely above a whisper. Luckily, Aiba didn't seem to mind when he squeezed his cock through the boxer shorts and then stepped back to leave him a bit of space. Aiba motioned for him to pour the mix into the plastic bottle as well and Jun cried out in surprise when the liquid shot up. He flinched in shock when Aiba's hand closed around his hips and drew him close against his firm, warm body and he stumbled a little because of the trousers around his ankles.

A few drops hit his arm and he hissed in surprise. It didn't hurt but it was warm and unexpected. "Everything alright?" Aiba asked when Jun was upright. 

"Yes, I was just spooked, sensei," he answered honestly and added the last part to show Aiba that it was still okay to stay in character. He was rewarded with a quick press of lips against his earlobe before Aiba took his hand into his. 

"It was an interesting reaction, right, Jun-kun?" he asked and Jun agreed silently. It really was. "Your arm should be fine but just to be safe we should go to the showers to wash it off," he added and Jun bit his lip.

"Of course, sensei."

"Off we go then," Aiba said and tugged him behind himself. Jun quietly swore when he stumbled again and followed Aiba in an awkward shuffle with his trousers still at his ankles. 

"Sensei," he cried out when he almost fell, and Aiba stopped to look at him. His eyes wandered over Jun's body, and he lifted his eyebrow. 

"What is wrong, Jun-kun? Does it hurt?" Jun awkwardly pointed as his trousers, and a smirk appeared on Aiba's face. "I believe you can manage to walk like that just fine." 

Aiba's free hand wandered to Jun's cock again, and a finger slipped into the opening of the short to touch his wet tip. He teased it for a moment before pulling his hand out and smearing the pre-come on Jun's hip. Jun moaned at the loss but didn't object this time when Aiba led him to the bathroom.

\--

Aiba held onto his wrist after cleaning it and observed his arm for a moment. Jun couldn't even see anymore where he had gotten splashed, but Aiba looked as if he was worrying so he tried to match that face and fidgeted nervously. 

"Sensei, is it bad?" he asked, and Aiba looked up into his face with a calming smile. 

"No, it seems to be okay," he said and caressed the part with soft teasing fingers. "Let me see if you got hit anywhere else." 

He finally allowed Jun to step out of his trousers and folded them on a chair in the bathroom before standing in front of Jun again. Jun concentrated on breathing and balled his hands into fists when Aiba just looked at him. He felt hot, and his erection was in the front of his mind now that he didn't have anything to distract himself with. 

Aiba smirked when he realised that Jun's eyes darted around in an attempt to distract himself but didn't comment on it. Instead, he began on opening the little buttons of Jun's dress shirt and let his fingers wander over all the sensitive spots on Jun's body he knew off in his pretence of checking for any injuries. Jun's breath hitched every time Aiba's fingers grazed his nipples, and Aiba grinned when he realised Jun's struggle not to touch himself. 

"It seems like you are okay. Is it hurting anywhere, Jun-kun?" he asked and teased the wet spot in front of his boxer shorts and rubbed it a bit more roughly. 

"No, sensei," Jun moaned, and Aiba nodded in understanding. 

"That's good then." Aiba's fingers left him, and Jun shuddered almost violently when the orgasm was denied. The teasing was driving him mad. Aiba got serious suddenly, and Jun fidgeted under his stare. 

"Jun-kun, even if you were at detention today you still managed not to follow all instructions."

"I know, sensei. I'm sorry, sensei."

"You always say that," Aiba reprimanded him and held onto his hips. "But you are still like that. I talked to the other teachers, and they decided to put it into your records if you don't behave today."

"Please don't," Jun whined and Aiba cupped his butt and squeezed it harshly. Jun groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"If you want me not to tell them that you were naughty, you have to please me first. Will you do that Jun-kun?" Aiba asked, and his hand wandered upwards so that he was able to slide his hand into Jun's shorts and slip a finger between Jun's butt cheeks. Jun's breath hitched, and he bit his lips when he agreed. 

"I will do everything to make sensei happy," he answered truthfully and whined when the hand disappeared only to slap him lightly on the butt cheek afterward. 

"That's good to hear."

\--

Aiba had brought Jun to the bedroom the moment he had realised that Jun's skin was cooling in the bathroom. Now, he was sitting beside him on the bed and caressed his quivering stomach. Jun was watching him closely, and Aiba smiled for a second. 

"Don't worry Jun-kun. I will make sure that both of us will have fun. I have one rule. You are not allowed to come unless I tell you. It's part of your punishment. If it is too much you can tell me, though."

Jun nodded and smiled. "Yes, sensei. I will do my best."

Aiba continued to caress his stomach, and even if Jun felt excited about all this he managed to feel calm. He trusted Aiba always, and because of the many years they had been together already, he knew that Aiba would stop without being mad if he uttered the safe word. He took a few deep breaths under the watch of Aiba and once Aiba decided that Jun was calm enough he put a soft kiss on his lips.

Aiba helped Jun out of his boxer shorts while still kissing him and a moan left Jun's lips when he was teased again. Aiba closed his hand around his length and moved up and down a few times until Jun was fully hard. He left Jun's lips to close his mouth around one of the erect nipples and sucked at it hard, gently grazing it with his teeth. He didn't want to hurt Jun. He wanted to tease him and to make him lose control but nothing to leave marks, not today. They had a lot of work these days, and this was just to get some relief in a special way. To make sure that Jun completely relaxed. 

Aiba wandered to the other side to tease that nipple as well and began to massage Jun's balls gently. He continued to please Jun. But the moment he felt Jun moving under him nervously and the balls tighten up he moved his hand away and put a kiss on the middle of Jun's chest. He listened to the quick breathing and erratic heartbeat while stroking Jun's side as the other gripped the sheets under him tightly in his attempt not to touch himself or thrust against Aiba. 

Aiba watched him carefully until Jun had calmed down and took the lube he put beside the bedside to coat his fingers in the cool substance. Jun watched him with half-lidded eyes, and Aiba kissed the side of his mouth. "You are doing good, Jun-kun." 

He pulled Jun into a deep kiss nibbling on his lower lip so that Jun would open them. Then he plunged his tongue inside Jun's mouth as he began to prepare Jun's opening for more to come. 

It was easy to work two fingers inside of Jun, and it didn't take long to graze the little spot in Jun that made him freeze and moan into the kiss. Aiba still took some time to explore Jun's mouth while working the third of his fingers inside. Only when Jun began to move his head a little did he break the kiss so that Jun could catch his breath. 

Aiba changed positions so that he sat beside Jun. He continued to finger Jun's hole and teased his spot in irregular intervals while his other hand wandered over Jun's body once more. 

His fingers tweaked the nipples and pulled at them before wandering further down and dipping his finger into the cute little belly button. Jun fidgeted under him and whined whenever his finger grazed his prostate, but Aiba knew that he wouldn't come yet. 

"Sensei," Jun complained and tried to thrust up against the fingers so close to his erection, but a sharp pain of a slap to his hip reminded him to stand still. 

"I know you can still stand it," Aiba said and began playing with his erection while continuing to finger him. Jun bit his lip as hard as he dared, and the grip on the sheets grew tighter as well. He felt as if he was so close to exploding when Aiba first removed the hand from his cock and then the fingers inside of him. 

Aiba was back stroking his side as Jun tried his best to concentrate on his breaths. In through his nose and out through his mouth. The shivers stopped and he could feel Aiba squeezing his hip in approval. 

"Jun-kun, tell me, what is two times four?"

Jun blinked confusedly at that question and coughed. His throat felt parched. "Eight, sensei," he answered after a few seconds.

"Very good, and three times five?"

"Fifteen." Aiba hummed and played around his bellybutton.

"Yes, are you ready to continue?"

"Yes, sensei," Jun whispered, and Aiba tweaked one of his abused nipples before he reached for a vibrator. Jun followed his movements with his eyes and they widened when he watched Aiba slicking it up and turning it on before teasing his entrance with it. 

He pushed it in slowly, and Jun groaned at the feeling. His body seemed to fight against the intruder as well as trying to make it enter him fully. He felt hot, it hurt a bit - but it also felt so good. 

"Take yourself into your hands, Jun-kun." Jun looked at Aiba in disbelief who nodded to show him that he was serious. He closed his hand around his hard and hot erection and tried not to move up and down. 

"That's right, just hold it. Good boy."

\--

To Jun's absolute horror Aiba turned the remote up and then stood up and took a few steps back. Jun's eyes followed Aiba's figure who looked hungrily at him. "You look so hot right now, Jun-kun. Stay like that for a moment." Jun tried his hardest not to move on the bed even if he wanted nothing more than to thrust into his hand. He squeezed at his cock and hissed before he managed to loosen his hold. 

Aiba turned around and left him for a second to go to the other room. Jun could hear him clearly and he was glad that Aiba was making his movements especially loud so that he didn't feel alone. It was difficult enough, what with the reminder that Aiba was close by, to keep calm and to not just finish himself off. 

It didn't take long for Aiba to come back, though, and Jun watched Aiba playing around with his phone for a moment before he could hear the sounds of pictures being taken. He closed his eyes in frustration and tried to hide his face. It was so embarrassing being like that. 

"Jun-kun look at me," Aiba ordered and Jun forced himself to do as he was told. It was hard, but in the end, he managed to tilt his head and open his eyes to look directly into the camera. He knew his face and his chest were flushed but Aiba's hungry look was making him forget about his embarrassment. 

Soon Aiba put the phone down and cupped himself to relief some of his very own strain, before turning up the vibrator in Jun just a bit more. Jun groaned and the first tears appeared in his eyes. He was so close. 

"Jun-kun, do you remember the numbers from before?"

"What?" Jun asked and stared at him. He didn't know what Aiba was talking about. "N...No, sensei," he gasped and whined when Aiba twisted his left nipple sharply and then pinched the tip of his cock. "Please! No, I…" he begged and Aiba silenced him with a finger on his lips. 

"I know you can still hold on, Jun-kun. It would make me happy if you try for just a little while longer," he said in a calming voice and Jun blinked away his tears. The vibrator was pressed so tightly against his spot that it was driving him crazy. Also, the grip he was forced to have around his cock was neither too little nor too much to put him over the edge. He fought for breath and then nodded. 

"Okay, sensei," he finally managed to whisper and was rewarded by a pat to his hips.

"Then try to concentrate, Jun-kun. What numbers?"

Jun tried to think of what Aiba was talking about. What numbers? But Aiba moved the vibrator a tiny bit inside of him and he shivered while losing his train of thoughts. "I can't," he cried and Aiba hummed soothingly. He kissed his forehead and stroke a few hairs from his face. 

"Don't cry; it's okay. It was eight and fifteen," he repeated. 

"Y..Yes."

"That will mean fifteen strokes." Jun blinked at him without understanding and Aiba smiled soothingly before taking Jun's hand in his and squeezing hard. Jun pressed his eyes closed and moaned louder. Aiba then moved their combined hands up and after a caress to the head down again at a deliberate pace. 

"One." He left Jun's hand with a little nudge and Jun whined when he realised what Aiba wanted. Aiba's hand wandered back to the vibrator in him and moved it around. "Continue and no coming," he reminded him. Gritting his teeth, Jun did as he was told, trying to think of anything other than his hand on his cock or Aiba's fingers playing with the vibrator inside of him. 

Aiba counted each stroke loudly. Jun was shaking by the time the fifteen was called out. Aiba took his hand before he could continue and kissed the fingertips. Jun was crying now openly and moving slightly on the bed. He was so hard it hurt, and he knew the slightest touch would make him come. He really didn't want to know what else Aiba had in mind. 

"You are doing so good, Jun-kun. You are so hot, and you make me so hot," he continued and moved Jun's hand to his middle. Jun's eyes widened when his fingers met warm flesh. He hadn't realised Aiba had gotten rid of his trousers. Aiba moaned when Jun's hand closed around him and moved up and down. Aiba thrust against Jun, who was happy to have something else to concentrate on right now. It was hard to forget the vibrations inside him though, and he was happy when Aiba moved it away from his sweet spot at least. It was more bearable like that. 

He continued to move his hand on Aiba's cock and concentrated on Aiba's moans. Each one sent a shiver over his back and went straight to his cock. It was not easy to resist touching himself but Aiba turned the vibrator off after a few strokes and helped Jun to move. Soon enough Jun was repositioned and kneeling in front of Aiba. 

He looked up at him. Aiba took a strand of his wet hair and played with it for a long second. "Make me come first."

Jun took a deep calming breath before answering in a low voice: "Yes, sensei." Then he closed his mouth around Aiba's cock without waiting. 

Aiba moaned and slightly bucked into his mouth before giving Jun the room to suck him off. Jun concentrated on his task and tried his best to make Aiba come quickly. Luckily, the older one was already very riled up and it didn't take long until Jun could feel him grow harder on his tongue. He played with the tip and licked at the slit when Aiba's hand in his hair tightened as a clear warning. He moaned at the slight pain at his head and Aiba bucked into his mouth one last time before he came. 

Jun drank the come the best he could but couldn't manage all. A bit landed on his face when he had to come up for breath and dribbled down his cheek and chin to his neck. Aiba caught it and smeared it on Jun's chest which was heaving. Jun breathed harshly and Aiba played with his nipples before patting his head. "You have eight strokes to make yourself come," he allowed and Jun almost wept with a mixture of relief and fear of not being able to get himself off in time. 

Jun sat back, accidentally pushing the vibrator deeper into him that way and worked on himself. Aiba was watching him closely and counting down from eight. Tears were running down Jun's face freely now and he collapsed into himself when at the count of three he felt himself finally orgasm. 

Aiba's warm, steady hands were there to hold him up when his whole body sacked with the feel of his orgasm and held him tightly against his chest. Aiba took the vibrator out before pressing his lips to Jun's sweaty hair. 

\--

Aiba hummed in the back of his throat as Jun pressed his face into his shoulder tightly. He was still shaking badly and crying but Aiba's combined warmth, swaying and humming helped him to calm down. 

Aiba kissed his forehead lovingly and squeezed him softly. "You did very well, Jun," he praised, and his fingers danced over Jun's back in featherlight touches to calm him down. 

Jun hiccupped when the tears finally died down, and Aiba cleaned his wet cheeks before kissing his lips. Jun was led to the bed, and Aiba tugged a blanket around him before grabbing a bottle of water for Jun to drink from. He watched him closely to make sure that he wouldn't go too fast and then took the bottle when Jun had finished a quarter of it. He made him eat some candied nuts before letting him drink more and then gathering him into his arms until Jun's shaking had calmed down fully. 

"Everything okay?" Aiba asked, and Jun thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay, that's good," Aiba whispered and kissed his lips softly before rubbing their noses together. "I love you."

Jun smiled against Aiba's cheek before kissing him and humming tiredly. "Me too," he mumbled and cuddled closer, enjoying Aiba's warmth and comfort for the moment. Aiba held him. Jun was sleepy and slowly drifting off when he felt himself getting uncomfortable. 

"‘M dirty," he complained and Aiba chuckled. 

"I prepared the bath. It's holding the water warm."

"Wonderful. Bring it here," Jun demanded, and Aiba pressed his lips against Jun's temple. 

"Not possible. Hold on tight now," he answered and felt Jun's arm tightening around his neck in reply. He kissed him again and then stood up with Jun in his arms to help him into the bath. Jun sighed happily when he smelt the bath salts the moment Aiba took off the cover and let himself being cleaned with a cloth before Aiba took off his shirt and helped Jun into the tub first before slipping in behind him. He pulled Jun close to himself so that Jun could comfortably lie in the water without having to fear slipping under. 

Aiba's finger caressed his sides and stomach in loving strokes, and Jun sighed deeply and happily. He felt completely exhausted, but Aiba could feel that all the tension had left Jun's body for the moment which was good. Jun tended to strain his body too much with concert planning and rehearsals.

Jun kissed his jaw, and Aiba's fingers wandered over Jun's stomach and chest in an answer. They both were silent because Jun was way too sleepy to say anything right now and Aiba was just content to hold Jun like that for the moment being. When he felt that Jun was almost asleep, he rose him carefully and helped him out of the warm water before putting a fluffy bathrobe around the younger one and himself to carry Jun to bed again. 

With a bit of a struggle, Aiba managed to get rid of the stained sheet he put over his regular bedding and laid Jun down in the middle of the bed. Then he joined him and pulled the blanket over both of them. 

"Something more to drink?"

"I'm good, thanks," Jun mumbles and Aiba nodded. 

"I put it here if you wake up and get thirsty," he explained. Jun just cuddled closer, closing his eyes. 

"Good night, Jun, sleep well," Aiba whispered and smiled when he was answered by a light snore and Jun's deep breathing.


End file.
